


Kurtbastian短篇翻譯集

by charlotte2594



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte2594/pseuds/charlotte2594
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>經過考慮(...)，我決定把Kurtbastian的(單篇完結)翻譯都攏在一起。大多數會是翻自fhartz91(她寫得很棒喔)的作品。但你可以跟我說你想看的Glee的男男配對衍生，我可以翻翻看xDD<br/>>>寫得好我就會想翻，不定一定是Kurtbastian。</p><p>閱讀愉快ww 歡迎抓蟲指正!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 無傷大雅 by fhartz91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 無具名指定：「Kurt和Sebastian作愛時弄壞一件重要家具。」 1,084字。  
> 警告：有提到口交。

 

**It's Not Right but It's Okay written by fhartz91**

**original work:** _[click here to see original one-shot in English](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1173439/chapters/2390303) _

**I own nothing except my kinky ideas about Kurtbastian.**

 

「幹！Sebastian!」 Kurt 大叫，把靠枕和毯子丟到一邊。他踱腳繞著沙發，審視著災情。「Fuck, fuck, fuck!」

「如果我記得，那正是讓我們陷入這團亂的開端。」Sebastian取笑道，看著Kurt揮舞著拳頭。 **(註1)**  

「Fuck you, Sebastian!」Kurt咆哮。「我認真的！我爸隨時會到這兒！我們要怎麼辦？」

「我們只要把它藏起來，像我們上次一樣。」Sebastian建議。

Kurt噴了口氣，翻了個白眼。

「上次是床，」Kurt反駁，「我爸不會看到床。這是他媽的沙發！」

「好吧，不要對我發脾氣，」Sebastian說，投降地舉高他的手。「是你在你爸來這前，說要幹我的臉這個絕妙主意的。」

Kurt 硬梆梆地狠瞪著他男朋友。

「不是…說我在抱怨，當然。」Sebastian補充。

「對啦，但是是是你堅持要在沙發上而不是床上的。」Kurt回嘴。「這是軟墊，看在幹他媽的份上(for fuck's sake)！不是為了要乘載那樣的重量的！」

「很顯然，你也不是。另外呢…」Sebastian把Kurt的屁股拉向他，「你得少些咒罵，如果你不想我們在他來之前弄壞另一件家具。」

「放棄這點子，Smythe，」Kurt說，假笑著當Sebastian將他的勃起抵著Kurt的屁股。「我們得挽救這軟墊。」

「噢！我們不能就丟了它？」Sebastian呻吟。

「我們不能！他買給我們的。如果這不見了他會發現的。」

Sebastian嘆氣，花了一分鐘考慮壞了的軟墊。

 「Well, 如果這椅腳倒了的話，我們可以把其它的砍成一樣平。」Sebastian思量道。

「謝謝你告訴我什麼不能做，天才，」Kurt斥道。「但這可是從中間癱倒的。」

「Kurt！我們修不了這個。告訴他真相就是。」

「然後真相是什麼，Sebastian？它斷了因為我坐在你臉上操你的嘴？ **(註2)** 」

「看，」Sebastian說，手臂環繞著Kurt的腰，「當你把事情說成那樣，聽起來沒那麼糟嘛。」

Sebastian想笑，但Kurt在他旁邊試著要想出個解決辦法。他趴在地上，當他的LV牛仔褲碰到木地板上的灰塵時，做了個鬼臉。

「我不需要我父親知道我有做愛，」Kurt喃喃道，檢視著壞掉的軟墊底座。

「我超過百分之五十地確定你爸早就知道了。」Sebastian享受地看著Kurt堅挺、緊緻的屁股蛋隨著他爬過地板而抖動。

「如果我們把一堆書和東西疊在底座下面，應該可以支撐到他走。」Kurt簡單地指出；專注在手邊的任務而不是Sebastian的詼諧評語。

Sebastian原可以幫忙，但他選擇看著Kurt艱難地實行他的計畫。Kurt先選的幾個東西頗具邏輯－幾個幫助他們度過幾周壞掉的床的水泥磚，和一些在Kurt聲稱的木桌製作專題要用的木板。最後他跑去「陶器穀屋」買了一個全新的復古桌子。

在他建了一個搖搖欲墜的跳馬後，Kurt了解到他這個微小的結構沒辦法頂到底座，然後他恐慌了。他收羅每本他找得到的大書楔住底部。

有了幾條過大的毯子幫助，軟墊看起來還湊合…只要沒人試圖坐上去。

Kurt看著他的手工作品，覺得要吐了。

「他會知道的，」Kurt不知所云地絮叨起來。「他會看到，然後他會知道是我弄壞的。他會知道是我在他的沙發上做愛然後弄壞的。」

Sebastian搖搖頭，把Kurt攬進他臂彎中。他柔柔地在Kurt背後畫著圈，努力試著安撫他焦慮的男友。

「聽著，」他說，聽上去平靜和讓人安心，「我們都是成人了。如果他注意到那沙發，我們就只要告訴他我們弄壞了…我們兩個。我們不用說到原因，我們對他坦白就好了。行嗎？」

Kurt點點頭，深深吸了口氣。

「好吧。」他重覆。他傾過身，親了親Sebastian的臉頰。「謝謝。」

「嘿，」Sebastian狡黠地微笑著，「那是為什麼我在這裡。」

幾聲大聲的敲門聲打斷了他們平靜的一刻，但Kurt已經準備好面對他爸，知道Sebastian會跟他一起。Kurt滑開他們閣樓的門。

「嘿，夥計！」Burt 緊緊地環抱著他的兒子。

「爸！」Kurt 叫道，很高興地見到他爸；為拋壞掉沙發的焦慮現在已經拋在腦後。「我好想你！」

「Well，你知道，每隔一段時間你可以坐上飛機探望你的老頭的。」Burt 透過Kurt 肩膀看到Sebastian 尷尬地站在他們後面。Burt 走過Kurt，把Sebastian攬進他的臂膀間，隨意地拍拍他的後背。

「嘿，小子！」他道，和這個他知道有天會是他的女婿的年輕人打招呼。

「嘿，Burt。」Sebastian抱了抱Burt，真誠地高興見到他。Sebastian特別地期待Burt的來訪。他先前和Burt討論了很多關於這次的旅程。「你航班怎麼樣？」

「呃，你知道的。漫長，無聊，擁擠。我快累死了我跟你說。」Burt提起他的帆布袋扔到沙發座上。沙發立刻倒向一邊，抱怨似地發出一大聲響，然後一分為二。Sebastian看向Burt。Burt看向Kurt。Kurt乞求地看向Sebastian。這兒是Sebastian的好機會去兌現他的承諾。

Sebastian深吸了口氣，清清嗓子，明白Burt的驚訝表情所為何來。Sebastian根據那不覺得(這情況)好笑的眼神，可以看得出Burt對於這壞了的沙發有個滿正確的懷疑。那對酷似Kurt的藍眼睛盯著Sebastian，要求一個解釋。

「是他弄的，」Sebastian快速地說，指著他的男朋友。Kurt的下巴掉到膝蓋之低，看著Sebastian抓過那帆布袋匆匆地進入他們的臥房，把給門關了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (註1)：Sebastian teased, watching as Kurt’s fit spiraled into a full-blown episode.  
> 我其實不知道什麼是full-blown episode...是說Kurt是drama queen嗎?
> 
> (註2) ：That it broke because I was bouncing on your face with my dick in your mouth?  
> bounce翻成跳實在太有喜感了，但我希望大家知道作者用bounce這個動詞xD


	2. Anniversary 紀念日by fhartz91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是一個單篇完結文。來自不具名指定(prompt): 紀念日。  
> 設定：未來、自定時空、浪漫、溫馨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯註：  
> Kurt說的其實是hate，但前面翻成恨我自己覺得有點怪怪的，所以就改成意味淡一點的討厭。是說dislike唸起來比較不輕快。

**Anniversary written by fhartz91**

**original work:** [ _click here to see original one-shot in English_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1173439/chapters/2394727)

**I own nothing except my kinky ideas towards Kurtbastian.**

 

Kurt 把纖長的火柴棒劃過柴盒，看著火焰包住火柴頂端。他微笑著把燃著火的頂端點到第一個蠟燭上。

「我第一次見到你時，我很討厭你。」  
Sebastian 瞪著眼。  
「你不討厭我，」Sebastian 抱怨。 「我主張你那會兒是無法否認地受我吸引。」  
「我討厭你。」Kurt 單調地重覆。

「不可能，」Sebastian反對。「你至少視姦了我有二十分鐘。」  
「你那時正試著要偷我的男朋友。」  
「對啦，你沒辦法『偷』那些想要被拿走的…哎喲！」

Kurt 把燃盡了的火柴放在Sebastian 的手背上，假笑著當他吃痛地喊出聲。他劃了另一根長火柴點亮下個蠟燭。  
「再下一次見到你時，我還是頗討厭你的。」

Sebastian 翻了翻白眼，噴了口氣。  
「事實上，我想我之前可能相當討厭你…」

Sebastian抓過火柴，湊近那個蛋糕點了二十多根蠟燭。  
「就讓我們假設剩下的差不多第八百兒次，你都討厭我。」

「或者，沒有假設，」Kurt 核實道，拿回火柴。「我之前是很討厭你的。」

「所以，從什麼時候開始你不再討厭他？」

Kurt 和Sebastian 兩個轉向坐在他父親膝上的一個有著驚人的綠眼睛和波浪般栗色頭髮的小男孩。  
Sebastian假笑著回頭看Kurt，挑戰似地看看他要怎麼向他們五歲的孫子解釋他們複雜的關係中那些亂糟糟的事。

「這個嘛，」Kurt小心地開口，同時專注在點亮剩餘的蠟燭。「一個你爺爺之前愛得很深的男人傷了他的心…」

Sebastian的假笑因著Kurt語調裡那沉重的哀悼而淡去。他伸出一隻手溫柔地放在Kurt的肩上。

  
「…我當時難過和寂寞了好一陣子。然後，有一天，我和一些朋友出去時偶然遇見你Sebastian爺爺…」  
「如果我記得沒錯的話，你當時醉得像隻臭鼬，半光溜溜地在Callbacks的舞台上唱歌…哎喲！」  
Sebastian騰出一隻手往下揉揉被他兒子踢到的脛骨。  
「該死的！這家人怎麼回事？這就你兒子，Kurt！」

Kurt 竊笑著，在第二根火柴熄滅後，又劃亮一根新的。那小男孩身出一隻手捂住他的咯咯笑聲。Kurt看著他笑了笑。

  
「我們說到哪兒了，Andrew？」當男孩緩過勁之後，Kurt問道。  
「說到你是個唱歌的醉漢，」Andrew的父親為他回答。Kurt皺眉。  
「錯了，你看，這才你兒子，Sebastian，」Kurt 平板地說。「謝謝你，Seth。」  
男人向他父親眨眨眼；而Kurt屏住他的呼吸。他們兩個，Seth和Andrew，長得驚人地肖似Sebastian。但如果有人問Sebastian，他會說他倆都像Kurt。

「所以，爺爺帶我回家…」  
「…然後經過數次的咒罵和丟東西，我們瘋狂地陷入熱戀。」Sebastian 將手臂緊緊環繞在Kurt的腰間，看著Kurt點亮最後幾個蠟燭。  
「那有點過度簡化了，你不覺得嗎？」Kurt小聲地只有Sebastian能聽到。  
「這個嘛，我省略了哪些？」Sebastian抵著Kurt的臉頰微笑著。  
「你省略掉所有的那些長談…」  
「你所有的那些無病呻吟…」

Kurt肘擊了下Sebastian，後者終於閃避掉了。

「所有的那些吵架…」Kurt提醒他。  
「所有的那些用來彌補的性愛…」Sebastian在他耳邊呼嚕。Kurt臉紅了，記起自從那早上以來他們的那些回用來彌補吵架的性愛。  
「我們的第一個吻…」  
在中央公園…在雨中…在特別糟糕的吵架後。Kurt永遠也不會忘。那是他生命中其中一個快樂的時刻。  
「所有的那些做愛後的親吻？」  
「當然，」Kurt同意，點燃最後一根蠟燭，吹熄火柴。「一個美麗的兒子…」  
「還有一個棒極了的孫子…」Sebastian看了會那個裝扮成閃電俠樣子的小男孩，「正像他的爺爺。」  
Sebastian轉向Kurt，看著他，輕柔地吻在他唇上。  
每次Sebastian的唇抵在Kurt的時候都像是第一次；一樣的火花，一樣的讓人難以呼吸的雀躍。這僅僅一個吻所能傳達的情感每次都讓Kurt驚嘆。

親吻Sebastian永遠是這樣的感覺。

無所謂Sebastian的髮隨著年歲增多了銀絲，或者他們對於Kurt會出演的音樂劇或者Sebastian新併購的公司變得沒那麼期待，而對退休較有興趣。  
Sebastian永遠會是Kurt愛上的那個臭屁、自我感覺良好的混蛋。

Kurt 可能會感到老邁，但Sebastian永遠不會衰老。

「所以，三十八年的婚姻，」Sebastian說道，不情願地離開他丈夫的嘴唇，「如果你必須要重來一次，你會想改變什麼？」  
這問題使Kurt感到有些訝異。Sebastian之前從來沒有問過他這個。

剎那間，Kurt思考了下這個問題。

_「我不喜歡你。」_  
_「有趣。我也不喜歡你。」_  
_「我不喜歡你和我男朋友講話的態度。我不喜歡你假笑的雪貂臉。我不喜歡你討人厭的廣告男星髮型。」_

  
_「所以，你男朋友騙了你，你喝醉了，然後你得倚賴我帶你回家？Man，現在你的生活真的是一坨屎啊。」_

_「為什麼你要為他辯護？他是這麼的一個混帳！」_  
_「我沒有在為他辯護…我只是…少了他，我很寂寞…」_

_「我恨你！」_  
_「可能，但你不能告訴我說你不想要我…」_

_「所以，如果你打算要操我，Smythe，那麼就在我改變主意之前操我。」_  
_「不，Kurt。我想要和你做愛，所以如果你要表現得像個臭婊子，我很樂意等。」_

_「所以呢？你現在要走了？你拿到你要的，然後現在你就要走了？Fuck you，Sebastian！」_  
_「我沒有…我不會一個人就走。我哪裡都不去。我想要和你結婚的，混帳！」_

Kurt笑了。

「我什麼都不會改。」Kurt承認道。  
Sebastian揚起他的眉毛。  
「真的？」他不相信地說道。

Kurt再親了他一次，緩慢地，品嘗著那火花，享受著無法呼吸的感覺。當他感覺到他丈夫喘息時，他抵在Sebastian唇上的微笑加大了。  
「一件都不改。」

 


	3. A Kiss in the Rain 雨中親親 by fhartz91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是為了一個「雨滴」設定所寫的短篇。一個紐約的雨天，Kurt和Sebastian在看戀戀筆記本(The Notebook)。浪漫、未來、架空、一點點虐。警告：有提到過去的Klaine。
> 
> 譯注：  
> 更新一關鍵句；感謝Layce提點！具體請看頁尾。  
> 這篇翻超久...雖然根本不長。超級有Kurt的閃亮亮百老匯浪漫ww

**A Kiss in the Rain written by fhartz91**

**original work:** _[click here to see original one-shot in English](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1173439/chapters/2390332)_

**I own nothing except my kinky ideas about Kurtbastian.**

 

　　

　　Sebastian緊緊地用他的臂膀抱住Kurt。Kurt偎近他搭在他倆身上的毯子，安靜地抽鼻，艱困地試著不要暴露他的情緒，但Sebastian知道。他知道所有Kurt對於戀戀筆記本經常的不理性熱愛。他也知道所有電影裡哪些片段讓Kurt從一個感嘆的浪漫分子轉成哇哇大哭的混亂。盡管Kurt拒絕承認他正咬住下唇，極其努力遏止住眼淚，Sebastian不露痕跡地在Kurt顫抖的手上放了張衛生紙。Kurt拿了，然後很快地擦了擦眼睛。

　　Kurt特別選了這部電影向這天氣致意。在他們的景窗外，雲朵佈滿了天空。這雨斷斷續續地下了整個下午。但Kurt看起來比平常還更受到情緒的影響。電影裡每個主角表達愛意的時候跟著輕嘆，晶瑩的淚水在每段重旋律後落下。Kurt變得不尋常地安靜，相當努力地隱藏他的情感。 Kurt騙不了Sebastian。唯一一次Kurt變得像這樣古怪地難過和悶悶不樂是當他想到Blaine的時候。這不常發生，而當這發生時，Sebastian並沒有拿這作文章。

　　Sebastian用他的指尖滑過Kurt的肩膀，看著指頭跟著Kurt吞下每個抽噎而輕微地顫抖。他衡量了他的選項，試著想出哪樣可以把Kurt從消沉中拉出來。Sebastian早早地發現一個口活在這狀況裡並不討好，所以那選項不在考慮中…至少不是現在。這也排除了一般的做愛。 決定性的一刻來臨了；現在正播到戀戀筆記本中那浪漫到古往今來沒有男人能再達成的一幕（註1），而Sebastian明白他雖然知道超多關於Kurt和他那糟糕的前任的事情，有一個是他從來沒問過的。

「所以你和抒情艦長(Captain Crooner)（註2）有沒做過那雨中親親的事？」

Kurt笑得有點難過。 「沒有，」他簡短地說。「我們從沒有到那一步（註3）。」

Sebastian瞥了一眼陰沉沉的紐約天氣。漆黑、厚重的雲層還是隱約掛在頂上。它們已經懸在這公寓整天了。已經有半個鐘頭沒下了。 Sebastian覺得他們差不多了。他站起來，幾乎讓Kurt滾下沙發。Kurt驚訝地哼出了聲，在掉到地上前扶穩他自己。

「哪，」Sebastian說道，扔給Kurt他的外套，「把這穿上。我們要出去。」

「什、什麼？」Kurt結結巴巴，看著搭在他腿上的外套。

他用皺巴巴的衛生紙大聲地擤了擤鼻子。「但、但是…外面全都是灰灰髒髒的。」

「是啊，這個嘛，這裡面也沒有充滿歡樂啊。」Sebastian回頂道，穿了他自己的黑色夾克，聳了聳肩。

Kurt幾乎只有一隻手伸進袖子的功夫，就被Sebastian從沙發上拉起來，然後他幫忙把剩下的都穿好了。 Sebastian很快地扣好前面的扣子，接著鬆鬆地在Kurt的脖子上繞一條紅色格紋圍巾。他幾乎沒讓Kurt有時間拿他的鑰匙和手機。他握住他男朋友的手然後衝出了公寓，後面被拉著的Kurt活像一條疲累的老狗。 他們跑到人行道上，往市中心走。

「我們沒有要搭地鐵嗎？」Kurt問，盯著很快在他們身後的地鐵入口。

「沒，」Sebastian簡短地回答，眼睛保持著盯住頭頂上的烏雲。如果他們沒法到中央公園，或許他可以找其他行得通的、偏遠的好看地方。

讓Sebastian絕望的是，他們越靠近中央公園，雲層散得更開，露出一方方的藍天。雲隙中射出的光掃除了原先慘淡的雨景。 Sebastian拽著Kurt走整個中央公園，試著去找到那個浪漫、值得親親和回憶的點。他們穿越綿羊草坪(the Sheep Meadow)，經過紫丁香步道(the Lilac Walk)、文學路(the Literary Walk)，然後走過奧姆德花圃(the Olmsted Bed)。Kurt因為努力要跟上比他稍高的男友的速度，氣喘吁吁地跟在Sebastian後面。 Sebastian眼睛一直盯著天空，希望有個短暫的傾盆大雨也好，但他們探得越深，看起來越不可能會下雨。 Sebastian太過於專注在他的目標上，以至於他幾乎完全忘記了可憐的Kurt跌跌撞撞地跟在他後面。

「Sebastian，我們可以慢點嗎？」Kurt喘道。

Sebastian在一塊草地上停住，看著越來越多的人跑出來享受這下了整天雨之後的清新陽光。他環顧著四周，肩膀沮喪地塌下。接著他瞄到一個冷清的熱狗攤，胃適時地響起聲音。

「你想來個猶太肉捲（knish）（註4）嗎？」Sebastian用他透著失望的平板語調問道。

Kurt做個鬼臉，雖然他不是路邊攤美食的粉，但點點頭。他希望他這樣同意可以讓Sebastian難以言喻的悶悶不樂心情變得好一點。

「你想告訴我怎麼回事嗎？」Kurt問，一邊跟著Sebastian走到熱狗攤。

Sebastian把包在油膩膩的蠟紙袋裡的馬鈴薯點心遞給Kurt。Kurt小心地打開，等著一個解釋。

「我只是想試試看某個東西，」Sebastian粗聲道，把攤販找回的零錢收起來。

Kurt低頭對著他的點心微笑，盡可能延緩咬上一口的時間。

「嘗試要怎麼身為一個不可救藥的浪漫分子嗎，Smythe？」Kurt取笑道，終於挑出一塊熱騰騰的點心丟到嘴裡。

Sebastian不自然地笑了下，沒有往Kurt正在模仿的臉看過去。

「所以，如果我是呢？」Sebastian聳聳肩。

「我覺得那令人不可置信地甜蜜，」Kurt說道，把一隻手搭在Sebastian的肩膀上，傾身過去要親他的臉頰。

Sebastian轉得很快，攫住Kurt的嘴唇，伸出一隻手臂把他從腰間環住，往自己貼近。

Kurt驚訝又高興地叫出聲，癱軟在他帥呆了的男朋友的熱吻中，在中央公園，在這美麗的陽光午後。

「老天，我想做這想一整天了，」Sebastian嘆氣。「但你他媽的超級鬱悶…」

Kurt玩笑地推開Sebastian，但Sebastian把他抱得更緊，又親了Kurt一次，直到所有有關多愁善感的愛情故事和惱人的前男友們的事情都消失在天際邊。

「我知道我們可以做什麼，」Sebastian嘴貼在Kurt唇上咕噥。「我們可以回去公寓然後邊淋浴邊親熱。」

「嗯，那不完全是在雨中親親吧，是嗎？」Kurt故作害羞地問。

Sebastian報復性地咬咬Kurt的嘴唇。

「裡頭有親親和把自己弄濕，」Sebastian爭辯。「而且，淋浴也和下雨差不多。我認為我們已經面面俱到了。」

「我的男朋友，各位女士，各位先生，」Kurt笑道，「不可救藥的浪漫分子。」

 

完

 

 

更新這句>（註1）就是這句卡了我超久，久到我一直懶得翻…其實我還是不太懂這是什麼鬼：The scene no man in all known history could never hope to live up to…

感謝Layce...我終於把句子捋順了...淚流滿面以謝天...把之前白癡的翻譯留著以便記住這能力不足的羞恥！（摀臉）「決定性的一刻來了；這是那個在所有現知的歷史中，沒人可以想著要辜負他人的期望的場景。」啥鬼啦這句...

（註2）Crooner是指唱抒情歌的男歌手。這諷刺莫名地可愛啊。

（註3）我們從沒有到那一步：We never got around to it. Get around to do sth是指想要做某事很長時間了，不單只是做到或沒做到。這句相當心酸哪。

（註4）猶太肉捲（knish）：是外國路邊攤常賣的，熱騰騰、油膩膩、包著馬鈴薯泥和炸洋蔥、肉雜等等的油炸酥捲。超高熱量，天氣冷真的會覺得好吃，但是真的是油油油啊。→現在好像有出健康版本；不過垃圾食物不夠垃圾有點無趣（啥）。

←維基百科的圖不知道為什麼看起來一點也不美味...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前對於肢體動作的翻譯感到相當地頭大。明明英文時看得順，中文理解也知道是什麼動作，可是就是很卡很僵硬到好像在寫分解式！  
> 學藝不精真苦啊...覺得翻譯順暢到沒有英文文句影子，也沒有把人物翻成華人的人真的是太強了。不禁覺得身為小潮大、APTX、stoness等等讀者的我好幸福ww  
> 然後我今天其實是看了一些HP slash翻譯之後，燃起了填這個坑的動力xDD


End file.
